What I Won't Ask Of You
by MoonlitShadowsoftheHumanSoul
Summary: A hit on Team Free Will leaves one angel dead, one Mark of Cain influenced Dean out for revenge, and Sam trying to keep Dean human. An irrevocable decision is made, and the clock is ticking for one brother's life. Season 9, before Abbadon's death, so AU now.
1. The Killing Frost

**Author's Note: Ahaha, so after standardized tests, my friend WinchesterRifle and I were talking, and I came up with this on the plot. She flipped out so yeah I'm writing it even though she's mad at what I do later on. :)! Please enjoy, review, and maybe even favorite it! Remember: Dean's under the influence of the Mark of Cain, And ****Castiel's grace is...killing him. And be prepared for heartbreak and brotherly moments and hopefully some tears. If you don't cry at least once, you're officially a psychopath. Or high-functioning sociopath. AND AND AND! Whenever I say 'the Blade' I mean the First Blade, but it sounds cooler or flows better or whatever reason I want. And thank ImpalaLove, deanstheman, LaueHime, and WinchesterRifle for encouraging me to write this despite some difficulty, so yay!**

******DEAN IS UNDER THE MARK OF CAIN SO OOC TO THE MIDDLE!**

Dean Winchester's day was shaping up to be a little boring. _No Metatron or Gadreel activity, no demon activity, nothing. I really wanna stick the First Blade into the red-headed bitch's neck. But I have no freaking clue where she is. And I can't go on a hunt in case she does do something._ _Winchester problems, gotta love 'em._ Dean was fiddling with the Blade, when suddenly his window shattered and he was pulled out. He swung his blade in an arc, by instinct drilled in by many years of hunting, and whoever had a hold on him released him with a screech of agony. _Hmm, I think it's a safe bet it's a demon. Finally, something to kill!_ He swung the Blade into its head, and with a burst of golden red light, the demon died. And Dean was promptly thrown into a wall across the street. _Damn, why doesn't hear our racket? Then again, it is 12:00 a.m._ Dean got to his feet, and held the Blade in front of him, ready to go defensive or offensive.

The demon simply pinned him against the wall with its telekinesis, making its way across the street at a leisurely pace. Dean figured the demon was either trying to make him afraid or annoyed before his death. _Right now, I'm just pissed. But I'm not going to die, I have a lot more of you assholes to kill. _Then the tip of a blade pierced the chest of the demon. Flickering with the same light as the previous demon, the demon died, the vessel crumbling to the ground dead. The telekinetic grip on Dean was released. "Thanks, Sam, look-" Sam whipped around and stabbed the demon in the neck. But then they both were pinned against the wall, both the First Blade and the she-demon's - Dean refused to think her name -_why should I name that pathetic thing, it would do her an honor she is undeserving of_- knife clattered to the ground. The two remaining black eyed demons cackled.

"Ah, the famous Winchesters. Dean: Michael's Sword, big brother, pupil of Alastair, wielder of the Mark of Cain. Sam: Lucifer's Vessel, abomination, and the boy king. Very legendary, and taken down by two demons? Wow, I feel-"

"Dead?" Asked the trench-coated angel who had teleported behind him. The angel smote both demons, and Dean grinned as for the _second_ time that evening he was relinquished from a demonic grip. But any thoughts of he and Castiel and Sam hunting Abaddon together vanished with Sam's worried words of,

"Cas, you okay? No you're not!" Sam raced to Castiel's side, only to be roughly shoved a few feet away due to the superior strength of Castiel. Dean scanned his friend and saw he was glowing with a fiery white light.

"Dean-" And Castiel, Angel of the Lord, burst into sacred white fire that left behind naught but ashes which were blown away by the wind. Dean felt numb. _It's a loss in war, it happens. You lost your dad, grieved, and look what happened. Don't make that mistake again. And wouldn't Cas want you to keep fighting? Grieve later, avenge him now_. Dean silently vowed to kill every demon involved with the angels' death. Sam was just staring at where Castiel had spontaneously combusted. Dean rolled his eyes in distaste at Sam's reaction. _He never was a good soldier, good for only research_.

"C'mon, Sam, we got work to do. Gotta hunt those bastards down for what they did." Dean realized that he didn't really care the angel was dead, but he decided to use the excuse to get his brother to action. Sam did get to his feet, but his horrified expression remained.

"Dean, Cas just _died_, and you just want to go kill demons. Don't even try to lie, saying you want to avenge Cas."

"Look, Sammy, I feel bad about Cas, happy? When our emotions mix in with our job, we start fucking up shit. Noticed that?"

"Yes, I have. But feeling makes us _human_-"

"Then maybe I _don't_ want to struggle for my humanity! Maybe I _want_ all Hyde no Jekyll! I _don't_ want a brother I can't trust, who screws everything up! You're right, I _do_ miss Cas, because at least he was useful!" Dean ducked into the Impala, slammed the door shut, and drove off. Sam stood there for a heartbeat, silent, shocked at the scene that had unfolded before his eyes. And how much truth had been revealed. _I have to face the truth, no matter what._

"Dean, I'm sorry I failed you. I will make it up to you as best I can. I hope it's enough," He whispered softly, then turned and disappeared into the dark before the police arrived.

**Author's Note: Shorter than what I normally do, but oh next chapter...wee...**


	2. Point of No Return

**Author's Note: Oh my goodness...this caused me feels. Writing this. I'm so close to tears...anyway, fun things. AND WHILE I WAS WRITING THIS I THOUGHT UP ANOTHER SPN FIC! So, yeah, expect some other SPN fics. And, if you're bored while waiting for another update, well, my other SPN fics could use a little looksie.**

**SHOUTOUT TO Sarahhh93**

By the time Sam made it back to the bunker, all the lights were out, signifying Dean was asleep. Sam was glad, he was in _no_ mood to argue, talk, or even _see_ his brother. _If he is still my brother, of course._ Sam collapsed into a chair, exhausted by the day's events._ I never thought I'd say this, but I miss the days of hunting around the U.S._ Then he remembered all the times his brother had been hurt because he'd screwed up. _That happened quite often, actually._ Same sighed, rubbing his face. _How do you do so well under these conditions, Dean?_ It was a question Sam had never asked, because he'd always known the answer, even if he didn't want to admit it: strength. Dean was the strongest person he knew, if _anyone_ could beat the Mark and the Blade, it was Dean. _You just don't have enough faith in your brother. You're right, I don't. Maybe he will, maybe he won't. But I can't leave this up to a 'maybe', I care about him too much. He'll need someone to help him, and right now...that person isn't me. It's Cas. I need to bring Cas back._ Sam shook his head._ Not tonight. I'll get started tomorrow, after checking on Dean._

**...**

Sam knocked on the door to Dean's room. Even if Dean absolutely hated him and didn't want to hear his voice at all, there'd still be some sort of noise in the room. "Dean, if you don't open this door right now, I will kick it down!" The door didn't open it, so Sam settled for picking the lock instead of busting down the door. He found Dean's room, devoid of Dean. "Damn it, Dean!" _Cas, now Dean. Not a good track record, Sam._He ran around the bunker, hoping that Dean had gone somewhere else for solitude. No luck. _Damn it! Sam, calm down, he's not here, so you have to find him. What do you do first? Check his room for any signs of where he might go. _Suddenly having a plan made everything seem better. He entered Dean's room calmly, and did a quick scan for anything that hadn't been there before. On Dean's bed, there was a white note. It read:

_Sam,_

_I know you'll be worried about me, because it's what your bitchy self does. Don't. I'll be better on my own, so just go mope about or whatever it is you do. I'm going to be hunting, trying to track down the bastards who led to that angels' death, so I won't be around my phone much. Just leave a message._

_-Dean Winchester_

Sam felt his heart twist. Dean sounded so cruel, so...not-Dean. He even called Cas 'that angel'. As if a friend, no, a _brother_, who had saved their lives many times, was no one to him. It cut into Sam deeply, like a knife to the heart. _I need Cas, definitely. _Any hesitancy Sam might've had about his plan was gone. _The question is..._can_ it be done? _Sam hurried to a part of the bunker where he knew would have a black cat's bone, then he put in a box. He had to hunt around for some dirt from a graveyard, but he found it. _Where to find a picture of myself...if Dean were here, it'd be no problem, I'd check his wallet_. An idea popped into Sam's head, and he entered Dean's room again, making his way to his trashcan. There, right on top, was a picture of Sam. It hurt him to see it balled up and thrown into the trash, but he _did_ need the picture. He put it in his box, along with the black cat bone and graveyard dirt, then set out to find a crossroads.

**...**

He found a country road that was a crossroads, and thankfully wasn't paved. As Sam dug a small hole in the dirt for his box, 'in triviis' popped into his head. _'in triviis' is 'at the crossroads' in Latin. Though why that came to mind...what came to Dean's mind as he did this_? The thought of Dean and the crossroads led him to Dean's death by hellhounds, and Sam swiftly covered his box in dirt, then stood up. Almost immediately, a beautiful woman appeared in front of him, her eyes a brilliant red.

"Ah, a Winchester. The other one died, didn't he? My condolences. Let's get down to business." She smiled charmingly, but Sam wasn't amused or charmed.

"Could you raise an angel?" He got straight to the point. Her being a demon, she thought of a different angel, one he hated with all his being.

"Honey, even _I_ can't raise Lucifer-"

"Not Lucifer, just a regular angel that was killed recently. A Seraph." Sam's heartbeat increased in worry of her answer. She tipped her head, considering the question.

"I believe so. He died recently, right? If his angelic essence spread too far, sorry, honey, it isn't happening. Name?"

"Castiel," She nodded.

"Well, this won't be an average deal, okay? So, it's a powerful angel, that means I'm going to need some extra power, a.k.a a soul, in this case the soul being yours. Now, in this resurrection, it'll have to be done slowly, otherwise I die and your angel doesn't come back. A months' time. I'm gonna need your soul at the end, so you get a month. Your angel, Castiel, might even resurrect beforehand, I don't know. You agree to those terms, a month, and your angel comes back after you die?"

"Deal." Then she kissed him, taking him across the point of no return.

**Author's Note: I HAVE NEVER HEARD A CROSSROADS DEMON CANT RAISE AN ANGEL! But yeah, please review and hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Time After Time

**Author's Note: Muahahaha...you like the last chapter? SEE WHY I GOT THE FEELS? This chapter, Dean is a jerk, as to be expected, so, no OOC complaints please. PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE! I HAVE TWO REVIEWS FOR TWO CHAPTERS! **

**SHOUT OUT TO Sarahhh93, and sammysmissingshoe for being awesome writers and friends!**

Sam was reading a book in the bunker, before realizing he had exactly 30 days to live. He wasn't going to spend them moping about, reading._ No, I'm going to make the remainder of my life worth living._ He closed the book, and grabbed his jacked before remembering Dean. _Dean should know, right? Though would he even care? If he_ does _care...He'll be stuck knowing all he can do is watch me die. I don't want to hurt him before I have to._ Sam decided to leave Dean a message, to try reconcile before his death.

"Dean, I know you don't want to hear from me. I'm glad you're hunting demons, because you enjoy it. I've got my hands full right now, so I might not be able to pick up if you call back, which I doubt. When you cool off...there's something you might want to know. But uh...weird as it sounds, can you _promise_ me you'll come to the bunker on the first day of the next month. I promise you won't regret it, and...just stay safe."

Sam's voice somehow managed to stay steady, but he couldn't quite keep the awkwardness away. Though given his situation, it was bound to be awkward. _I never really prepared a bucket list...so, what's something I can do on the spot, that helps others?_ The answer came on him almost immediately. _Blood donation, of course! Since you can only give once every two weeks...I can give twice before I die_. Sam looked up where any blood drives were, and found one at a church._ Maybe that'll keep the vampires away_. But nonetheless, he did bring a knife that could cut off a head if the need arose. A donated pint of blood later, he was out looking for something else to do.

**...**

"Tell me where the bitch is!" Dean yelled as he poured more holy water on the demon._ Damn demon_! The demon turned its pure black eyes to Dean, before reverting them back to its vessels' blue. The vessel was a 21 year old, who was on break from college to visit her family, not that Dean knew or cared. The vessel turned her pleading eyes to Dean, sobbing.

"Please get it out!"

"Sorry, not yet," He poured another vial of holy water and salt onto the demon. "If you don't answer,_ honestly_, I'm dumping you in a tub of this, _and_ it has a salt circle around it. Speak, and I'll kill you quickly. Otherwise, it's torture time." Dean licked his lips in anticipation, half-hoping the demon would be stubborn so they could move onto torture time. But he also wanted to save time, and he didn't want to waste it on a demon. _Decisions, decisions..._

"Fine, I'll tell you! The demon I report to is residing at 28211 Helmsman Knolls Drive. Please, that's all I know!" Dean raised an eyebrow, then kicked the chair over. The demon fell into the tub, screeching with underwater gurgles. It came up in an attempt to have as little of itself in the water as possible, and it was stabbed in the neck by the Blade. The Mark glowed happily, its glow going from bright red to the dark blood red. Dean grinned, and headed on his way, making a mental note to refill on holy water and salt.

**...**

Dean rubbed his eyes. After a _long_ day of demon torture, he felt like he was finally getting close. He opened a beer, turned on the TV in his motel room, and relaxed on his bed. He ached a bit inside, as if missing some part of himself. _What, I have the Mark and the Blade, and I'm in one piece...Sam. _He'd read stories of amputees feeling pain in limbs they no longer had, and it felt quite like that to Dean. Then the Mark surged through him._I don't need him. But I guess I should check on him, make sure he hasn't burned down the bunker_. He flipped open his phone, and saw one message from Sam. Dean sighed._ And turn the bitch mode on._

When the message finished, Dean was more puzzled than reassured. Though he did silently promise to be back at the bunker on that day, and if Sam didn't have good news...he'd probably stab the kid himself. Dean indulged himself with an hour of relaxation, the flipped the TV off and got to work on tracking the next demon, laying plans based on supplies, and the power of the demon itself. _I'm not leaving anything up to chance. I will win, and I will find Abbadon and kill her. I don't care who or what I have to kill, even if it's my own brother.__  
_

**...**

Sam knew his brother well, better than anyone else on the planet. He knew right now, Dean was filled with the passion of a zealot, focused on hunting and killing Abaddon. _Just like Dad on killing Azazel_. That analogy unnerved him, and suddenly he wondered, _is it the curse of the Winchesters to become so passionate about killing one thing, to the degree we're willing to forsake our own family? _Suddenly, Sam craved reassurance from Dean, but Dean wasn't there. _No one is, I'm all alone_. That thought alone made Sam want to get up off his bed, and go find a bar and stay there all night, just to evade this solitude for _that_ much longer. _Maybe that's why Dean went to bars so much, little brother was too annoying, or just not sociable enough. _That made him miss Dean all the more. _Dean, I promise you, we'll find a way to bring you back from the Mark. I may not live to see it, but I promise it will happen_.

**Author's Note: Nice, fun tug on the heartstrings a little bit. Anyone like it? PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE? I put a lot of effort into this, and I'd like some feedback. Thanks and hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. The Flame Burns Brighter

**Author's Note: Yeah, this one is mainly on Dean...and after this chapter, I'm pulling a time skip, because...because...do you really want chapters upon chapters of demon torture and charitable acts? No. So yeah. Fun things. Sam's deal comes due next chapter, or it's the day before it comes due...GOTTA WAIT TO FIND OUT RIGHT? Anyway, people, two people have reviewed. Not feeling the support here. :(**

**BY THE WAY! See, I read Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde for 7th Grade English, and I really liked it (two weeks ago) so yeah, it's in here.**

**Thanks times a million to Sarahhh93 and sammysmissingshoe**

Dean was really tired of demons being uncooperative, willing to die for their cause. An admirable gesture, but still. It made his life _that_ much harder. _Though really, how much harder can my life get? Maybe if Sammy said he's dying, or gonna die soon, but that won't happy. He's too much of a sissy to do anything that would possibly cause him harm._ Dean might not have consciously have been aware of it, but his two sides, his Hyde and his Jekyll, were fighting. So far, Hyde was in the lead. Dean felt a sudden urge to call Sam, just to have the comfort of hearing a familiar voice. _So he can bitch me out? No thanks, I'll pass._

"Where's the demon you report to?" Dean was _very_ close to losing his cool, and he did _not_ want to kill his only lead. Pure black eyes looked up at him, a smile of pure disdain accompanying the eyes.

"Aw, little Dean lose his way back to Hell?" Dean struck the demon across the head with a blunt iron rod, and the demon screeched in pain, but with a few ragged breaths regained most of its composure.

"I'll send you there soon, buddy," Dean swore, and the demon's eyes widened in fear at the shift in Dean's face. "but first, you and I are gonna have a little fun." He pried open its mouth and released grains of salt down it. The demon began screeching, unable to vacate its vessel due to the Devil's trap.

"I'll tell you, but only because I _know_ you'll be defeated by them." The demon gave him an address and a city, and Dean was oh-too-happy to stab it with the Blade. The Blade and the Mark basked in the blood, the Blade practically screaming in Deans' head with bloodlust.

**... **

_Turns out, that demon might have been a little right. This demon might actually be a little hard to take on. But nothing I can't handle._ Dean cast a meaningful glance at the Blade in his hand, which was urging him to kill, along with the Mark, which was glowing a luminous bloodred. The demon he was targeting was possessing a housewife, and Dean was 100% sure that the husband and six-year-old daughter were possessed, too. _I'll gank those two, then spend some quality time with the big-wig. Easy as pie._

Dean sat in the Impala, which was parked across the street from the house of the demons in question, for another hour. After deciding there wasn't any more demons besides those three, he exited his car and silently crept towards the house. He knew Daddy-demon was in the garage, and that's where Dean decided to strike first. He ducked under the garage door, and slit Daddy-demon's throat with no hesitations, though a part of him wished it could've been slower and more painful for the demon.

Mommy-demon was in the kitchen, and he decided to go for her first. Daughter demon was over at her vessels' friends' house, so he'd have some time on his hands. He approached Mommy demon, who turned to him and used her telekinesis to pin him to the wall. Or tried to, his thirst for information, and her blood, was being channeled through the Mark and the Blade, and the telekinesis didn't effect him. He had felt her attempt, and he allowed himself a grin at the confused look on her face.

She tried to punch him, but he caught it and cut her with the Blade, not fatal. The sight of the blood down her arm set off a frenzy inside, one he'd never had before. His pulse increased, and sound it thundered in his ears, blocking out the sounds of their fight. The demon spat blood out of her mouth, and glared at Dean.

"What do you want, _hunter_? I'm not doing anything! My family and I are just trying to live our lives!" Her pleading expression looked almost genuine, but Dean didn't believe her for a second.

"What I want, _demon_, is Abbadon's location." The demon scoffed, as if that was a ridiculous thing to ask for. _Like she doesn't know_. He heard a door open, and Daughter-demon entered. Mommy-demon glared at Dean.

"Abbadon is a bitch," Mommy-demon muttered, then sighed. "She's going to appear to a Satanic cult in Salt Lake City, a three weeks from now, on a Thursday. All I know." Dean stabbed her swiftly, and her death scream satiated him. Then he remembered Daughter-demon. He turned, and saw the demon was frozen in fear. He made the mistake of looking into its eyes. Its _brown_ eyes. And straight brown hair that was cut close to its head. Suddenly it wasn't Daughter-demon, but a six-year-old Sammy. Dean couldn't bring himself to stab the demon. I just slaughtered the girls' parents. He began an exorcism instead, hurriedly wiped the doorknobs he'd touched, then drove off in the Impala, heading for his showdown with Abbadon.

**Author's Note: I AM TIME SKIPPING TO THE DAY SAMS DEAL COMES DUE NEXT CHAPTER! I have given fair warning. NEXT CHAPTER THE FEELS HIT!**


	5. All That Remains

**Author's Note: ****I DID A TIME SKIP! SAMMYS DEAL IS DUE IN THIS CHAPTER! So, anyone still reading this A/N, I induce the feels, I hope, so, be prepared. Hopefully I learned a thing or two from Eric Kripke, as well as my personal experiences and writing style. SO YAY PLEASE ENJOY AND FEEL FREE TO CRY! AND LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE! And also, I go into their thoughts, because you can do that with writing, and it's really one of my favorite aspects. Look at my penname. And:**

**Writing isn't a hobby, it's a lifestyle. Thought that up last night.**

**I DID NOT USE GOOGLE TRANSLATE FOR THE LATIN! I used my Latin knowledge -which is quite a bit- and William Whitaker's Words, which is 100x more reliable than Google.**

**OH! A FUN THING! WHILE I WROTE THIS I WAS LISTENING TO "Life After You" by Daughtry, so maybe do that. I dunno if it'll fit or whatever, but it might give this some depth.**

**Sarahhh93 looked this over for grammar mistakes and such, so we love her for that. SHOUT OUT TO Sarahhh93, sammysmissingshoe, and WinchesterRifle. All of them are better writers than moi.**

_Twelve hours. That's how long I have to live_. Sam realized that with apprehension as he sat outside in a park. _Twelve hours...it's amazing what impending death does to someone. Everything seems sharper, clearer. It feels like I'm actually alive_. Sam mindlessly fiddled with his cup of water, thinking of what he could do in his remaining twelve hours. Dean hadn't responded to his call, though that worried Sam only slightly. He knew Dean was angry at him, probably even_ hated_ him, so it wasn't too far out that Dean would simply not respond. Nevertheless, it still hurt. And Sam planned on leaving another message. _He can hate me forever, but I don't want to die thinking of everything I never told him_.

Sam left cash on the table for the meal, and a few extra for a tip. Then, in a "borrowed" car, headed back to the bunker. He entered it, and a thought crossed his mind: _I've never really explored this place, and the stuff that's in it. Most of the time, we were just looking for a specific thing_. So Sam decided to explore the Men of Letters base. He did not regret that decision. He found books that interested him, and he found journals of old Men of Letters. He even found some spellbooks that would've made Bobby happy. _This whole base would've made Bobby happy. Bobby, are you happy? We finally found a home that isn't the Impala, and it only took most of my life_. _But I wouldn't call this base home without Dean_. Unfortunately, it didn't seem Dean would be back for a while, so this was the best he had.

He poured over the books, and not for the first time longed for his brother to be here. He yearned to hear Dean joke about the books he was reading, or call him a geek. _I'd do anything to have him here_. Sam was overwhelmed by a feeling of loneliness, something he'd been feeling recently, with the angel war and Dean getting obsessive, but then he'd always known Dean was there. _Now...I'm not so sure_. Sam sighed, cloaked in his solitude. _Though it is better this way. Dean's doing what he wants, and it isn't necessarily bad...and he doesn't have to see me die_. Sam forced away the morbid thoughts, forbidding himself from thinking them until maybe an hour or two away from when his deal came due. _Glad I got that covered_.

Sam set aside the book, and decided to take a thirty minute break to hunt for a trail of his brother, or even a trace. Right before his "break" ended, he found a report saying a wife and her husband were found murdered in their home with a knife, the only survivor being their six-year-old daughter. The thought of the tiny daughter made him think of Dean's way with children. _Dean...no, Dean would never harm a child. But the demon-possessed parents, especially if the Blade made him..._Sam forced himself to read the report closely, his heart heavy and pained with what he expected to find.

The report only confirmed his suspicions. Or, maybe he'd already known the answer, but refused to believe it. Either way, he knew. _Dean_ had committed this slaughter. The daughter said, "The black is in there!" to the police in hysteria as she was pulled away from her home. _Black smoke? Demons, definitely. Dean's hunting a demon. And any other hunter would've performed an exorcism, and Dean is using the Blade._..it made Sam sick to think of his brother mindlessly butchering a family. _I can't help him, but maybe Cas can. _Sam turned off the computer, upset at what Dean had done, and tried to bury himself in his books, and forgetting the clock that was going off in his mind. _11 hours, 45 minutes, and 57 seconds. 11 hours, 45 minutes, and 56 seconds..._

**...**

Dean was staking out a Satanic cult in the middle of the woods, his only back-up being the Blade. Probably the least dangerous thing he'd done this week. _Finally, it's time for me to kill that red-headed bitch_. Dean listened for the chanting of the Latin he knew so well, and crept forwards, prepared to watch through a crack until the bitch herself appeared. The calm way the Latin was recited made Dean think of Sam, and he faltered, for a heartbeat, before continuing on with the mission.

_"Noster defanati patri_, _nos vocamus tum serva_, _juvar_e _in sationi_s _insordinato in terra."_ Dean grimaced as the Latin translated itself in his head: 'Our unholy father, we call your slave, to aid in the sowing of chaos in the earth.'_ Real cheerful. _Dean then heard silence until a voice spoke.

"Your calls have been answered, sons and daughters of Satan. I, Abbadon, a demon, stand before you." Dean kicked down the door, and quickly saw the black eyes revealing Abbadon's presence. "Ah, Dean." She snapped her fingers, and while it wasn't visible, every Satanists' brain exploded, and heart stopped. Dean saw them drop, and made his move toward Abbadon. She punched him in the stomach sending him into a wall, and the Blade clattered out of his hands.

Abbadon grinned, her black eyes emotionless as her voice. "Abbadon knew you'd be here, the demon from the daughter you didn't kill told her. So she sent _me_ instead. Of course, my orders aren't too kill you. One Winchester in Hell is enough, and believe me, we want you up here." With that, the demon evacuated her vessel. Dean immediately grabbed the Blade, and pondered the words. _'One Winchester in Hell is enough'...Sam what the hell did you do now_? He _knew_ Sam hadn't sold his soul, Sam was far too selfish for that, but clearly something had happened. And Dean wanted to know.

**...**

_A half hour. That's all I have left_. Sam decided now was the time to call Dean. He flipped open his phone, and called the number he had memorized. No answer. _Not that I was expecting one. I was hoping, but not expecting one_. "Hey, Dean, it's Sam. I know you're enjoying hunting Abbadon, and I'm wishing you luck on that. I just wanted to say...despite all that's happened, I really want you to come home. It'll be too late to change some things, I know, but maybe...maybe the future can still be changed. Whatever happens, even if you never come back and you curse my name from dawn till dusk, I want you to know that you're the best brother ever. I don't know if the Blade has eradicated the brother I knew, but you're still my brother. I know you can beat it, Dean." Sam's voice caught in his throat, and he was physically unable to say anymore, so he cut it off. _Twenty-eight minutes until I die_. _How to fill them..._

"Sam, what am I doing here? What happened? Where's Dean? Sam!" Sam heard the voice of an angel behind him, and too many emotions to distinguish or count flooded over him. "I_ know_ I died, Sam! God did not resurrect me, or an angel, Sam!" Sam turned around, and saw Cas's anguished face.

"I made a deal with a demon. And I know you're not at full power yet. You won't be until..." Sam trailed off. It could be a _minute_ before his death, and he _still_ wouldn't be able to say it. _Dean is so, so much stronger than me. But I can try my best_.

"I don't care if I'll _never_ be at full power! You're _not_ going to Hell! Do you even _know_ what's happened there recently?"

"I've had my suspicions, Cas, and you aren't interfering with anything." Sam was surprised at how his voice sounded. Like his dads', it was an order to be obeyed, no questions asked.

"Sam...I'm not going to argue. I'll just kill the hellhounds when they come. Where's Dean?" Castiel changed the subject, as if to cover his plan. But Sam already knew how to stop his friend.

"Dean's out hunting Abbadon, and I _don't_ know where. But I _do_ know you won't be killing hellhounds." Sam entered the kitchen, and reached for a small silver blade. When Castiel decided to follow Sam into the kitchen, Sam was ready. He turned to face Cas. "Cas, I'm really sorry." Before Cas could react, Sam's hand was already in motion.

And it slapped the Angel Banishing Sigil drawn on the wall in his blood. In a flash of light, Castiel was banished from the building, likely for the remainder of Sam's life. Sam closed his eyes, and tried to convince himself he was imagining the baying of the hellhounds.

**...**

Dean immediately knew something was wrong. The door to the Men of Letters base was wide open something no hunter allowed. _Not even Sam is that stupid_. Dean held the Blade in his hand, the familiarity of it soothing. He entered through the door, and raised the Blade, listening for any signs of an attacker. He heard glass crunching, and whipped the right face the noise. His mouth dropped open. _Cas? What the hell? _Though Dean had a feeling he already knew what happened here. It all lined up. _Please, no, Cas, tell me I'm wrong_.

"Cas? What the hell?" Dean vocalized his initial thought, as if that alone could eliminate the possibility that just entered his head. But the look in Cas's blue eyes told him different. "Oh my God...Cas, tell me..." But Cas didn't say anything. He couldn't tell Dean a lie, and he couldn't bear to say what had happened. "Cas, no." Dean protested, like that could make it so it never happened. "God no..." Dean began to praying to a God he knew was absent. He entered the room Cas had just left.

He saw blood everywhere, and then he saw the origin. He almost threw up, and he began to cry, tears trekking down his cheeks, only to drop off onto his clothing, or join the blood on the floor. Dean was reduced to sobs as he knelt next to the mauled remains of his brother. There was so much blood and red, it looked as if the patches of clothing and skin that were visible were sewn together by the blood. _Sammy, I am so, so sorry. You didn't have to do this. And I was such a dick to you...Please come back, don't be dead, if by a miracle, or some random resurrection..._An idea snapped into Dean's head.

"Cas! Cas! Can't you resurrect people? You're an angel!" For a moment, Dean had all the hope in the world. But Cas shook his head regrettably.

"I have tried. I cannot. Somehow...the gates of Hell have closed. In fact, my angel brethren tell me that almost all demons on this Earth have gone back to Hell. Willingly, or made themselves targets for hunters for exorcisms. What does that sound like to you?"

"That they're going on the offensive." _And we're one soldier down. And it's my fault. But tonight, I don't care. I'm going to mourn my brother, demons can wait until tomorrow_. With that, Dean went into silence, and continued crying for the brother he'd cruelly abandoned.

**Author's Note: This chapter...caused me so much pain, you don't even know. And of course, the next chapter...fun twists and things. Please review!**


	6. The Dead And The Gone

**Author's Note: Oh, you know you hated/loved last chapter didn't you? Well, time to get to the next chapter. P.S. Cas got his original grace back from the deal, so he won't die.**

**Shoutout to Sarahhh93 and sammysmissingshoe, and trust me, they're wayy better writers than me, so go check 'em out.**

It was barely an hour after the burning of the body, and Dean was already intent on tracking Abbadon. No matter what Castiel said, Dean would simply not listen. Castiel tried telling Dean she was barricaded in Hell, with all her supporters, but Dean simply replied,

"I don't care how many demons I have to kill. I _will_ make the bitch pay, and I _will_ break Sam out of Hell, and then we can go back to the angel war." Dean sounded so confident, as if that was how it would happen, and Castiel wished he could have that faith.

"Did I hear something about breaking in and out of Hell?" A well-known -and well-hated by some- Scottish accent sounded from behind them. Castiel turned, and faced the King of Hell.

"Crowley," Castiel growled. "I'm surprised you're not in Hell, slaughtering Abbadon's supporters, and the demon herself." The fire in Castiel's blue eyes showed his hatred and distrust of the demon, but Crowley calmly took a few steps forward, until Castiel barred his path to Dean.

"Look, I heard about Moose -I _am_ King of the Crossroads after all- and I decided to come give Dean my condolences. Then, I heard about a Hell break, and, decided I could offer my aid. Maybe even make a deal with you."

"Crowley, you're _not_ getting Dean's soul." Castiel's eyes blazed with his angelic power, which was more powerful due to the return of his original grace, and he looked like he were about to attack Crowley. Crowley scoffed, as if that were preposterous to even _think_ of.

"No, not _that_ kind of deal. The kind of deal as in I get you two into Hell, you kill Abbadon and some of her more influential supporters, and you get to bring Moose back. I think that sounds fair to all of us." Crowley smiled, knowing they couldn't resist an offer like this. Castiel stepped back a bit, but his glare was still as hot as it had been.

"Dean, what do you say to this? I'll do whatever you agree to." Castiel wasn't happy about dealing with Crowley _again_, but under the circumstances, they didn't have much of an option. Dean narrowed his eyes at Crowley, then spoke.

"How exactly do we get into Hell?" Dean didn't sound happy about it, but he knew he wasn't going to leave his brother in Hell. Crowley's smile widened.

"Well, Moose broke in and took a soul out, and I did a little bribing-"

"Get to the point!" Deans snapped._ Every second we waste, my brother is down there..._

"There's a way to Hell, through Purgatory, so we just pop into there, and then...you come out that way, and there's a portal in Purgatory that lets humans out that you're familiar with. Is that good enough?"

"The portal works on humans, not angels. How will Cas get out?" Dean was not going to abandon Castiel in Purgatory again, and Castiel was grateful for that. Crowley smirked, as though the answer were obvious.

"He's an angel, he can teleport to Earth, and meet you when you arrive from the portal." Crowley faced Dean. "So you and Moose can spend some brotherly bonding time in Purgatory together. Blood battles bind you together like nothing else, and Heaven knows you need it." Dean would've stabbed Crowley right there, but who knew when the demon might be useful. _Some day, you're gonna pay, asshole_.

"I'll go create us a portal to Purgatory, and Dean, do _not_ let that demon out of here." Castiel distrusted Crowley still, and had no intentions of going into Hell alone without Crowley, because if Crowley had all three of them in Hell...

Crowley raised his hands in a placating gesture. "The only thing I'm taking offense to is being referred to as _'that demon'_." Castiel grabbed a Sharpie marker and began to seek a blank wall in the bunker to draw the sigil to open Purgatory. Crowley sat down next to Dean. "So, what happened between you and Moose?"

"It's none of your Goddamn business." Dean snapped coldly, and Crowley painted a look of hurt on his face. Dean didn't fall for it. Crowley pouted. They sat in the awkward silence until Castiel returned.

"The sigil is drawn. Are we all ready to go?" Castiel glared at Crowley. "Last chance to walk out if you're going to."

"Castiel, this plan has benefits for_ me_, too. I want to be there and make sure it happens." Crowley and Dean followed Castiel to where he'd painted the sigil.

"So...we walk into the wall?" Dean asked, and Castiel nodded. "All aboard Platform 9 and 3/4." Dean walked into the wall, followed by Castiel and Crowley. They were greeted by the eerie wood of Purgatory. Crowley took the lead, and they began to trek through the woods, all senses alert for any monsters trying to attack them. Dean heard leaves rustle behind them, and spun around, Blade ready to stab.

"Ah, Winchester and his angel bitch are back. We never got our turn with you when you were here the first time." The person grinned, revealing his vampire teeth. Dean stepped toward him, and Castiel moved toward the other, his Angel Blade out. Dean kicked his vampire in the stomach, then when _that_ had little effect, Dean full on tackled the vamp. He knocked him to the ground, and decapitated him in one swift motion. He stood up, and found Castiel and Crowley waiting for him.

"Shall we continue on?" Crowley asked, already knowing he would receive no answer. Dean plodded on beside Castiel, until Crowley stopped. "Here's the portal to Hell, boys." Crowley entered it, and Castiel turned to Dean.

"You ready? I'll go first, in case you want some time to collect your thoughts." Castiel cast a meaningful glance at the Blade, then hopped into the portal. Dean glanced at the Blade, then stared at the portal. _My brother isn't dead, he's gone. And I'm bringing him back, no matter what._ With that, Dean jumped into the portal.


	7. Cave of the Dark Wind

**Author's Note: So, they're all in Hell! Yay! Not really. But, of course, because I am me, I raise the stakes. :{) MUSTACHES! WinchesterRifle, that was for you.**

**Shoutout: sammysmissingshoe, and Sarahhh93**

Dean immediately sucked in a breath after exiting the portal. It landed them in a hallway, which looked like ones from a prison. Dean turned to Crowley. "Where's my brother?" Crowley gave him a cheerful grin, as if being in Hell instantly made his mood better. _He _is_ the King of Hell, and he_ is_ a demon_.

"You know, I'm really glad I changed this from a queue. The queue was _so_ boring, but this...this is just as much, if not more, torturous, _and_ it's fun." Crowley stopped smiling when he saw the look on Dean's face. Castiel glanced down both ends of the hallway, anxious to not have a demon sound the alarm. Crowley swallowed, then looked at the number on the nearest door.

"He's a new arrival, so he'll be..." Crowley pointed down to the hallway on their left. "_That_ way. And don't forget _your_ half of the deal." Dean glared at him, then headed down the way pointed by Crowley.

"Sam can help us kill demons, so we're out of here faster." Dean reasoned, and he heard Crowley mutter under his breath, something like "impertinent human should be kissing my ass". Castiel picked up his pace, so he soon was walking next to Dean.

"Dean, do you not hear these people?" -Castiel gestured to the doors on either side of them- "and yet you are unaffected by their cries?" Castiel wished for something, _anything_, to cross Dean's face. But the stubborn determination was undaunted by anything else.

"As far as I'm concerned, they deserve to be here. The only person down here I care about is Sam." Castiel nodded, though he didn't totally agree with the statement. He wondered how many souls down in Hell had made deals for others' benefit, and were suffering for them. He didn't think that was right. Maybe not most were down here for selfless reasons, but he was sure a few were. A few hundred -or million, Dean wasn't counting- steps later, they found themselves at the "new arrivals" cells. They went down the rows of cells on either side 200 cells down, and there was not one sign of his brother.

Dean took a threatening step toward Crowley, the First Blade in hand. "Where the hell is my brother?" Crowley held up his hands, and made little "scoot" motions with his hands.

"Hey, I know he should be down here, right in this area!" Crowley protested. "I left Hell, and then Abbadon took over! She could've done something! She does hate you!" Dean could feel the Blade telling him to kill, pulsing its power through him, but he refused it. He couldn't kill their demon ally yet. Crowley snapped his fingers, and a demon appeared. "You! Has Abbadon made any major announcements involving a soul?"

The demon was obviously confused as to why his superior was asking, but he answered without questioning why. "She did take a soul out of here...she said they were a hunter, and she was giving to give us a chance at revenge." Crowley gave Dean an _I-told-you-so_ look, then pressed his minion again with another question.

"Where is this soul, exactly?" Crowley asked. The demon shrugged. "Abbadon just said they'd be close to her." Crowley snapped his finger and the demon disappeared.

"I guess we'll be breaking into Abbadon's base, office, whatever. Wherever it is, too." Crowley turned to Dean. "Well, this is your area of expertise, finding things that don't want to be found. Where should we start?" Dean began to think about the question, but he first fired off a sarcastic answer to Crowley.

"Obviously down here in Hell," Dean ignored Crowley's glare, then answered again with a more serious answer. "Your office. Maybe Abbadon took it over to make herself seem more...monarch-y. Let's go see if she's there, and if she is, we can gank the bitch just like you want." _  
_

"It almost seems like I planned it." Crowley mused, then realized what he'd said. "Or Fate."

"You know, I actually wouldn't put that past you. But Fate is a bitch. Karma too. So, how do we get to your office from here?" Crowley snapped his fingers, and the smirk on his face told Dean they should've teleported somewhere, but nothing happened. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"The bitch _locked me out of my office_! That Knight doesn't know her place!" Crowley began muttering more curses under his breath, and Dean turned to Castiel.

"Could he teleport us right outside her office, then have us break in the door and stab her?" Crowley stopped cursing, and actually praised Dean. In his own way, of course.

"That's one of your better ideas, Dean." Crowley snapped his fingers, again to no avail.

"What if you lost your abilities because you're no longer King of Hell?" Castiel theorized. Crowley's face went beet-red.

"_No one_ steals the rule of Hell from _me_!" Crowley exclaimed.

"Do you need a counselor? Because if so, too bad! We need to find a way into Abbadon's office!" Right after he spoke those words, it came to him. "Could _Cas_ teleport us in there?" Castiels shrugged, and a heartbeat later they were in a office unlike Crowley's. Chains crusted with blood hung from the ceiling, and fires were untamed in corners, and from them came the sound of human flesh. The ground beneath their -clothed, thank God- feet was rough and designed to cut into skin. Crowley's eyes blazed. Dean was furious.

"She isn't here! Damn it!" Dean stabbed the wall repeatedly, as if it were Abbadon herself.

"Which begs the question: where is she, and where is Sam?"


	8. In The Down Under

**Author's Note: This is short, but I was falling asleep as I wrote it...don't stay up past 5 kids. So, next chapter, I promise action!**

**SHOUTOUT TO: Sarahhh93, and sammysmissingshoe.**

"Is there a center in Hell? Like a lobby or whatever?" Dean shouted at Crowley, losing his patience. Crowley shrugged. "I have _no_ clue what Abbadon could have changed while she's been down here."

"Well, great! I can't kill her if I can't find her, remember that!" Dean snapped, his patience clearing waning. Castiel decided they needed something else to focus on. "Hmm...most of the demons down here are Abbadon's, correct? They must know where she'll be. We find one and...get the information we need by whatever means necessary." Dean and Crowley shared a glance, and they both agreed with Castiel's reasoning.

"We _are_ in the torture capital of the world." Dean muttered, earning a laugh from Castiel and agreement from Crowley.

"So, all we have to do is find a demon in Hell. It shouldn't be _too_ hard." Castiel remarked. Dean decided to take a pessimistic approach to that, however.

"Unless, of course, they're all in the area we don't know about." Castiel and Crowley glared at him, though they all accepted the possibility. "So, do we just go walk around the prison of Hell...or...maybe head to the torture area? I think there'll be demons in the torture area." Crowley headed the way, since thankfully he'd been in Hell more recently and frequently then either of the others.

"Take a left here..." Crowley murmured under his breath. Dean was right on Crowley's heels, but Castiel was a comfortable distance away from Dean. After following Crowley for another ten minutes, they arrived at a door marked "torture area". Crowley growled, sounding more feral animal than human or demon. The "torture area" was a giant metal room equipped with many torture devices and tools. Crowley muttered curses under his breath.

"This isn't Hell! This is...human torture cells." He began muttering more criticisms, but Dean didn't care. What he and Castiel cared about was the fact that _there were no demons_.

"And we're officially fucked in terms of rescue." Dean swore, his eyes dark with rage, directed at what Castiel couldn't tell. Then, as if Castiel's prayers had been answered, a demon walked in. Castiel pinned him against the wall with his telekinesis.

"Crowley, Dean, do whatever you have to." Dean unsheathed his Blade and pressed it onto the demons' skin, but not breaking it.

"Where is Abbadon's big event?" Once upon a time, Dean would've made a Batman reference, but he had changed since those days. The demon smirked.

"You think you, a _human_, a King of the Crossroads, and another demon can pull off a rescue? You deserve to die if you're that stupid." Dean grinned, as if the demon was so wrong it was funny. Which to him it was.

"Cas, why not show him what he's dealing with?" Castiel nodded, and revealed his wings. The demon's eyes widened, and Dean heard it swear.

"Have you ever thought that _maybe_ the angel is making all the demons run away?" Dean smiled, a predatory smile, in response to that. The demon couldn't hide its unease.

"I considered that until you walked in here." Dean raked the Blade down the demons' arm, and Castiel forced the demons' mouth shut until it was over. "Now, where is Abbadon?"

The demons' breathing had increased, due to the pain it was feeling, but still it grinned. "If you want _that_ answer, you're gonna have to do a_ lot_ more than a little cut." Castiel closed its mouth, and Dean raked the Blade down the demons arms, legs, and face, even going so far to cut out one of its _eyes_, before backing away and giving it reprieve. The demon opened its mouth, and still smirked.

"You and I have been to Hell. You think that'll make me talk?" Castiel closed its mouth once more, and Dean cut off an arm. "Still...won't...get...anything...out...of...me..." Dean stepped forward, as if he were going to stab it, then re-thought his action and made a giant incision on its chest.

"I can do this all day. Now, you gonna talk or no?"

"Fine. It's in her office."

"Don't lie. We were in there." Dean snapped, moving toward the demon. Its voice grew higher in desperation.

"No, not that one. She has another one...inside it. If you go into her office, and say a certain word, then you get teleported to her other office. It's for securer meetings."

"And the magic words are..."

"In Classical Latin. It's _testis principium novae aetae_. Kill me, now, please. Spare me from whatever she has planned for traitors." Dean stabbed the demon, and sighed.

"That was boring. I want a _challenge_. Cas, can we go to Abbadon's office?" Castiel snapped his fingers, and they were back in Abbadon's public office, which was as creepy as before. Dean cleared his throat, and spoke the chant.

"_testis principium novae aetae_." Then the world spun briefly, and where they found themselves...Dean's first thought was: _shit, this'll be hard, even with an angel on our side_.

**Author's Note: Whoever translates the Latin correctly first gets a shoutout next chapter! And, I will post a translation at the bottom of next chapter!**


	9. From Here To Eternity

**Author's Note: ACTION CHAPTER! WEEE! NO DESTIEL IN THIS FIC, SORRY! THERE ARE MORE CHAPTERS TO COME!**

They had teleported right behind a gigantic crowd of demons. _Probably every demon in Hell, and then some_. Dean instinctively reached for the First Blade, expecting every demon in that crowd to rush him. Surprisingly, they didn't. It was good, though. Castiel's hand barred him from touching the Blade, however. "Don't try to instigate a fight. Abbadon hasn't arrived yet, and we're a bit outnumbered."

"Just a bit," Dean retorted sarcastically. Castiel rolled his eyes. Crowley glared at them. "Will you two stop flirting with each other and kiss already? We have a mission here!"

"Crowley, we're all aware of our mission. We all know that Abbadon isn't here, so in that case Sam isn't. So we wait. No shut up." Dean growled, annoyed at the idea of he and Castiel dating. Crowley smiled, more predatory than amusement.

"Dean, don't forget, this is _my_ domain, and these are _my_ demons." Dean smirked, and his smart-ass side made itself shown.

"No, Crowley, it isn't. This domain is Abbadon's, and these demons are hers. Until _I_ kill her." Crowley huffed and turned away. Dean grinned in his victory. Castiel kept his eyes on the demons, wary of being discovered and caught off-guard. Then the demons began cheering. All three of the outsiders exchanged looks. "Abbadon," They all said in unison. They began moving their way through the crowd, cheering in an attempt to blend in.

But unfortunately, cheering wasn't enough. One of the demons sensed the angelic and human presence. "There's an angel here!" A demon screamed, before being smote by Castiel. The demons scattered, moving away from Castiel as he astrally projected his wings. Abbadon herself raised an arm over her eyes.

"Kill the angel and his companions!" Abbadon shrieked. The demons converged on them. Dean hacked and stabbed, never lingering to long on a demon. Castiel was smiting at Dean's back. Crowley was creating fire and using it to keep the demons at bay. The demons were still going to overrun them, and they knew it. Castiel began to glow bright white, and Dean grabbed Crowley's wrist and sprinted toward Abbadon.

She flicked her wrist, and Dean went flying back, Crowley with him. Castiel's white glow was bringing the room temperature up, and Dean struggled to his feet in the blinding light. "What's he doing, Crowley?" Dean yelled above the screeches of the demons.

"He's emitting his grace in a way that if he keeps doing it, everyone'll get incinerated!" _So, of course the demons'll flee. Smart idea Cas. Wait, Abbadon'll flee!_

"Dammit Crowley!" Dean yelled, and hurried to where Abbadon was, still shielding his eyes from Castiel. "Shut it off, Cas, please!" Immediately, the light began to dim. And Dean laid eyes on Abbadon, who smirked. Abbadon froze him with her telekinesis.

"If any of you try anything, I'll snap his neck. I'd _hate_ to do that." Castiel glared daggers at her, but did not move. Abbadon smiled. "Good boys." Dean focused on his hatred of her, and channeled it into the Mark, and the Blade. Dean suddenly had mobility again. In one swift swipe he had the Blade against her neck.

"Where the hell is my brother, you bitch?" Dean knew his anger and hatred was taking control, but he didn't care. _It can only help, right?_

"Honey, if you wanted the entertainment, you should've waited for the show to begin." Abbadon teased coyly, and Dean pressed the Blade harder. He heard Castiel moving behind him.

"Dean, stop! Control yourself!" Castiel called, but Dean did not alleviate the pressure. Though he didn't increase it, either.

"Where is he?" Dean sounded calmer, but it was like the calm before a storm. Abbadon swallowed.

"Really think I'm going to tell you?"

"I do," Dean snapped, and he made a gash across her collarbone. She shrieked in pain, but Dean didn't wince, or even blink. "Next time it'll be your neck." Abbadon grinned evilly.

"Fine. He's in my public office. I was about to bring him in." Dean stabbed her in the heart less than a heartbeat after she answered.

"Long live the queen," He muttered coldly. _"testis principium novae aetae_." The world spun again, and they found themselves in Abbadon's _public_ office. For the first time in a while, Dean laid eyes on his brother, never mind the fact he was dead.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean called, awkwardly. Sam smiled, to let him know how happy he was, but he didn't move. _Okay, this is awkward. Really awkward._ "We need to get back to the portal. Cas, after we go through the portal, you teleport to where it exits on Earth. Got it? And Crowley...you enjoy Hell. Let's move out!" They ran for the portal. If any demon tried to stop them, it was stabbed by Dean, or smote by Castiel. Finally, they reached the portal most of them had come in by.

"Dean, Sam, portal, now!" Castiel ordered. "I'll teleport after you're inside it." Dean nodded, and jumped through the portal with his brother by his side.

The first thing he realized when he hit Purgatory was that it had gotten colder. Then the fact his brother was not there registered. "Sam! Sam! Damn it, I know you're here!" He looked around, and saw nothing. _Where the hell could he have gone? He couldn't have disappeared in such a short amount of time, but I know he came through the portal..._It all made sense. Invisibility, temperature drop..."Sammy, you're a ghost." And it normally took ghosts some time to be visible, let alone solid. So Dean was on his own in Purgatory.

"Sammy, you stay near me, you here?" The temperature dropped even more, and Dean hoped it meant Sam was right behind him. Dean took off at a sprint, surprised at how well he knew his way around Purgatory. He had led them halfway to the portal when he skidded to a stop. He stood not five feet away from a monster that looked human. He had no clue what it was. Then it turned to face him.

"Goddamn vampires! I hate them! The hell are they always _here_?" Dean yelled, knowing it didn't matter since he'd already been seen. But this vampire was old, and moved too fast for Dean to draw out the Blade in time. A few feet away from Dean's face, it froze. Dean decapitated it quickly, then looked around him for any sign of a visible Sam. Sam flickered in to the visible spectrum, then out again.

"Was that you? Toss something if it was." Dean called. He saw a rock fly up into the air. _Time for 20 questions, supernatural edition!_

"How the hell did you do that so quickly ?" This time a sharp rock carved into a tree: IDK. "Well, when we get back to Earth, you are so theorizing something...oh shit. I burned your body." Sam flickered into visibility again.

"Dean! That means I have to find something to lock on to! And it has to be on you! Shit!" Sam flickered out again, and Dean sighed in irritation, at himself and his ghostly brother.

"Can you master being visible?" Dean then took off at another sprint pace. He heard the portal activate, but stopped before he could enter it. "Sam...are you tethered to something. Throw something for yes." A twig slammed into Dean's watch. "Good taste, Sammy!" And Dean jumped through the portal again.

Castiel was waiting for them, as planned. Until he saw only Dean come out. He did, however, detect the ghost. "Oh god, what happened?" Castiel exclaimed. Dean threw his hands up.

"I think...it's because I burned his body." Castiel sighed in relief.

"Now that I have my grace back -thank you, Sam- and he's out of Hell, I can resurrect him." Dean began gushing out thanks, and though Sam couldn't speak, Castiel knew he was grateful. Castiel teleported them back to the base, and left them sitting in the living room. Dean looked around.

"Sam, when you come back to live, please have a theory for me." A moment passed in silence. Dean continued on, despite feeling as if he was talking to himself. "I'm sorry for being a dick to you. I'm glad you brought Cas back, I am, but I would never ask you to go to Hell for it. I would never ask thar of you."

"We're Winchesters, it's what we do," Sam said, then flickered out again.

"Damn it, you better get a hold of that or I swear!" Dean threatened, though it was empty. He heard footsteps, and turned to see Cas.

"Time to resurrect your brother, Dean."


	10. Over The Edge Of Another Night

**Author's Note: Sorry about the lateness, I was grounded, and I had to sneak on to post. Anyway, final chapter.**

Dean was overjoyed to have his brother -alive- by his side. _You know what, I'm not happy or whatever. Words can't describe how it feels to have your brother by your side after...all this_. Castiel had left on angelic business regarding the war, so he and Sam had some recuperation time before getting involved in the war. And boy was Dean going to make use of it.

"So, Sammy, enjoying having a real, solid body?" Dean opened with a joke, trying to alleviate tension or stress. _Like old times_.

"Yes, definitely. I have no desire to be a ghost again."

"Good, 'cause I'm not allowing you to be one. Anything -or anyone- tries to kill you, send them my way." Dean meant every word of what he said, and they both knew it. But Sam couldn't resist rolling his eyes, though he had a smile tugging on his lips.

"I will do my best to direct them to you from now on."

"Damn right you will. And if I'm dead already, I'll go Casper the Homicidal Ghost on them."

"I always imagined you as Freddy Kruger." Sam retorted, still smiling. Dean found himself smiling too. _How can I not? It's just like old times. We're alive, in one piece...I'd give anything to have this as our lives permanently. But I'd also be bored as shit_.

"_Me_? _Freddy Kruge_r? He's ugly! I'm sexy, and he's...disgusting."

"He's going to kill you in your dreams now,"

"I have salt, that bitch is going down. And I could kick his ass a million different ways."

"I know, you've done it to _me_ plenty of times."

"Sammy...I'm your big brother. Much as I love you, I'm supposed to be a jerk sometimes." The light conversation was replaced by an awkward silence, and Dean found himself asking the worst question to ask Sam. "So...how'd your ghostly telekinesis come out so quick?"

"Well...I have a theory. Pretty sketchy, and out there, but a theory nonetheless." Sam paused before continuing on- "We both know I've done a lot of demon blood. You heard it affects personality and stuff. Now, your personality is part of your consciousness, and that is made by your soul. Now, a ghost is basically a disembodied soul. So, if the demon blood affected my soul..."

"If it accelerating ghostly powers, why didn't you go solid and beat up some vamps with me? We could've

fought them and bonded over it later."

"One of my...demon blood abilities was telekinesis. Ghosts have telekinesis...It's a stupid theory."

"You're the brains, I'm the brawn. I don't question you. I kick ass, you...plan how to kick ass." Dean explained, barely suppressing laughter. Though once Sam started laughing, Dean couldn't keep it down.

"That doesn't sound accurate, but whatever."

"I fought through a shitload of demons to save you. Sounds like ass-kicking to me."

"You had an angel, and the King of Hell!"

"Bite me, Sammy." They heard a door open. Castiel, trench-coat dirty, entered.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have other matters to attend to." Dean smiled, slightly rueful. He knew this was coming, but he hadn't expected it so soon. _Oh, well, it was good while it lasted_.

"Let's go win an angel war."

**Author's Note: End of the fic. Thanks for reading/favoriting/following/reviewing!**


End file.
